The Story Before Her Eyes
by ohgoditskatey
Summary: Korino arrived at The Land of Departure with no memory of her past. Her life would never be the same.
1. Chapter One: Just a Dream

Well, here goes nothing. My first attempt at writing a story of any kind for fun, so comment & review!

* * *

><p><em>Blood was pouring out of my wounded side like I thought light would, if it was ever mine. I continued to think about what would become of me after this pain. Nothing? Would I completely dissolve, none of my friends or even my brother remembering me for who I actually was? Or would my body linger into darkness, leaving a pathetic remnant of someone I could have been? I looked into Vanitas's eyes, amber rings standing above me, enjoying the sight of my slow death. I raised my keyblade at him as a final effort of my defense. He chuckled. "Like that's going to do you any good." He kicked the keyblade out of my hand and I found my eyes drooping. There was nothing.<em>

I woke up with a small jump. Aqua was at my side with a concerned look on her face. "Oh... Sorry Aqua. I didn't mean to—"

"Kori, its fine. You had a nightmare again, it's understandable." She smiled softly and I tried to forget all that my own mind had created. That couldn't have been real. I know Vanitas would never hurt me like that. If only I could explain to her who he was, but if I did, he'd never forgive me. I sat up in my small twin bed and looked at the mirror at the other side of my room. My eyes were puffy with tears, and I could almost taste the salt on my lips. My dark brown hair was a mess, most of it covering my silvery green eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it, or—"

"No, no. It's fine. We should probably get to training anyway. I'll meet you down there?" I said, unfolding myself from my sheets and onto the wooden floor of my bedroom. She stood up slowly, and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, I'll see you down there." I smiled, alone in my bedroom once again. I looked out the window, the sun rising over our modest world. Master Eraqus had told us of the other worlds, but nothing more than that they existed. I wondered if life would be easier in other worlds as I slipped on my usual outfit, an ice blue top and silver skirt with heeled boots extending just above my ankles. Pulling my hair into a ponytail extending down my back, I left my room and wondered what the day would hold.

* * *

><p>well, that was chapter one. sorry for an extremely boring introduction type of chapter, but hey, it needed to be done.<p>

well, should i write more? or is this a total disaster?

comment&review.


	2. Chapter Two: A Quick Encounter

Well, here's chapter two. I really like this chapter. More story progression! :O

* * *

><p>I sprinted down the dozens of flights of stairs to the training deck, hearing the master already begin his lecture for the morning. I was just about to leave the corridor, but a long outstretched arm disrupted my path.<p>

"Hey watch—" I looked up and saw that it was Vanitas, his mask up, leaving his spiky black hair out and his eyes glimmering.

"Oh, Vanitas. I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you." I smiled shyly, wondering how stupid I must have sounded.

"Its fine, Kori." He said, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you something before you started your training. You see Terra down there?" He said in a whisper, pointing to Terra.

"Yeah, I'm training with him. What about him?" I gave him a queer look and wondered. His face was of all seriousness, his mouth fitted in a smirk.

"Just… don't trust him, okay?" I nodded solemnly, confused as to why but not planning on asking.

"Okay, fine. But I'm going to be late." He lightly pecked my cheek, a typical Vanitas move. I slipped under his arm and ran to the training deck, wondering what penalty would be waiting for my tardiness.

"Korino, you're late." Master said, calling me by my full name, his eyes piercing down on me. I bowed.

"I apologize Master, I-I accidentally slept in." The small stutter in my voice gave away my lie, but by his nod he was finished dealing with me.

"An easy mistake for our newcomer…" Moving on, he addressed us all once again. "Today, young wielders, we will be practicing our control over the darkness in our hearts. It will be hard, but it can be conquered. I trust you'll be able to restrict it."

He sent us to fight in pairs, me fighting Aqua, and Terra and Ventus fighting each other. I was more comfortable fighting Aqua than the two who had barely introduced themselves. I caught myself looking at them and Aqua landed a harsh hit to my side. I muttered a Blizzard spell, my specialty, which nearly froze her in position. I felt myself losing control and decided not to make another move until she untangled herself from the ice. After a short struggle, she was freed and summoned a Firaga spell. It hit me a few times, leaving me to block only a few of the fireballs that were sent my way. The master dismissed us before my complete defeat, and I began climbing up the staircase to change my slightly singed outfit.

I heard footsteps behind me, but not the familiar ones of Aqua or the master. I turned to see Terra trailing behind me, attempting to catch up. "Kori, wait up."

He dashed to my side coming to a slight halt a few steps ahead of me. I looked up at him and smiled, him being at least a foot taller than me and nearly a year older.

"Hey, if you ever wanna train sometime, I'd be happy to teach you a few moves." He realized he was moving much past my pace and shortened his long strides to match mine.

"Oh, um, yeah, that'd be nice Terra" I smiled at him and his poor attempt at reaching out and fell to silence, still walking beside him to our rooms.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself much before, but if you still want to be friends, I'm in." He grinned and I thought about what Vanitas had said.

"Yeah, of course we could be friends." I gave him a small smile and went into my room.

* * *

><p>The end! [of this chapter (:] Ooh. I got you there.<p>

Comment and review please!

Oh, and sorry for the extremely small chapters. I'll try and lengthen them up a bit.


	3. Chapter Three: A Memory or a Dream?

I sat on my bed for a while and thought about all that had gone on today. Why shouldn't I trust Terra? I mean, he seems like a generally good guy. And he tried to reach out to me when no one else other than Aqua did. So, I guess he can't be that bad. I straightened up my posture sitting on my bed. Exhausted, my eyes began to droop. I drifted into sleep once again.

* * *

><p>"Kori! Kori!" a boy with brown hair and blue eyes called up to me. I was sitting in an unfamiliar room, lying on pink sheets with a large balcony hanging outside of my window. The I stood up slowly to face the boy, standing on the Earth, far from where I was standing. "You want to play?"<p>

"Um, sure Terra." I heard a younger voice respond. Her hair was brown and went down to her shoulders and her familiar silver-green eyes pierced straight through me. **_Wait; is this a memory… or a dream?_** Sweat was pouring down my body as I woke up, a headache pounding in my skull. I thought back to a couple weeks ago. _Where was I a couple weeks ago? Who are my parents? My friends? My family?_

My racing thoughts were interrupted by three quick raps on my doorframe. I looked up and saw Aqua, confused and staring at me with her deep blue eyes. Not knowing what else to say, I quickly snapped "Um, what?" Apparently it came out with more sass than necessary.

"Master Eraqus wants us in the throne room…" She said timidly in reaction to words. "Uh, okay. I'll see you down there." I added on a positive note. She nodded and looked at me concerned, then quickly ran off. I sat up, extremely freaked out. _What even happened to me?_ I laid back down with a sigh, and tried to get my mind off the past that I couldn't remember.

* * *

><p>comment and review? (:<p> 


	4. Chapter Four: Not the Same

I walked down the familiar yet to quiet hallways, heels clicking and thoughts racing. Master was probably calling us down for another practice session, making my tired head ache. Most of the doorways were sealed, marked as the master's chambers. One of them had the glow of candlelight shining through the doors; the shadows of two figures could be seen on them.

"But Master, she's not the same." I heard someone say in a distressed tone. _Terra, maybe? _

"It's going to have to be something we get used to." The Master said solemnly.

"You don't even understand! You didn't know her like I did! The pain is tearing me apart." Terra screamed, his words echoing through the halls. _My god…_

His pain reached me, my heart hurt for him. I approached the room, and decided on walking past. _It isn't my business anyway._ I frowned and walked on, but continued listening.

"You know nothing was the same…."

"But she was my…."

Their words drifted off as I got farther away. I forced my curiosity to mellow and ran down the stairwell.

Master Aqua was lined up, back straightened. She looked so proud, having gotten her mark of mastery a few days before I came. She'd told me about the whole event, how Terra had succumbed to the darkness, making him ineligible. Even the thought of losing that opportunity made me cringe. I couldn't even imagine.

Master Eraqus entered, standing behind his thrown and speaking. A bright light shown through the space between the thrones, making me squint. Terra entered shortly after, sweat still on his brow probably from all of his screaming. I turned to look at him, a look of concern on my face. He was much too focused to notice, or at least that's how he looked.

"Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate." The master said after a slight pause. His tone was of all seriousness.

Another pause.

_What's happening? _I wondered. This didn't seem like the normal meeting.

"Yes, I understand. Farewell." He said as the light vanished. He turned to address us with a grimace.

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more... but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern-for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume... but also from a new threat-one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed." As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra questioned. My mind drifted to our previous visitor. I often never had anything to do with him, his dark demeanor creeped me out. Those golden eyes pierced each of us whenever he was in the room.

"So here we are. I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

"Yes, Master." We three said in unison.

"Terra, consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind. And Kori, I trust that your abilities are developed enough. Remember the strength of your heart."

Terra and I nodded as all three of us turned to depart.


	5. Chapter Five: Goodbye Warning

I thought about all of the things I had to do before actually leaving. I've never been too good at goodbyes, so I guess they'll come next. I ran up the stairs to pack, to be stopped by an arm outstretched in front of my doorway. _Surprise, surprise. _I heard footsteps approaching and pushed him into my room.

"Vanitas…" I rolled my eyes. "Master doesn't like strangers around… you know that. You've got to be more careful." He smirked.

"Fine, fine. I just wanted to tell you one more thing before you go." He said, sitting down on my bed and taking off his mask.

I closed the door. "Sure, what?" _How did he know I was going?_

"Really, listen to what I say."

"Okay! I'm all ears. Just tell me already."

"That's what I was telling you." He snapped. "Don't. Talk. To. Terra. You have no idea what he'd do to you."

"I mean, I already did. He offered me to train with him," I said as I leaned against the door. "And he seems like a pretty genuine guy." I shrugged.

He rushed up to me, pinning me against the door. His arms had so much pressure on my shoulders it was nearly unbearable.

"He's not, Kori! He's not!" He said in a tense whisper. "Especially after what's going to happen." He looked around as if he said too much, and then released me. I could feel the fear in my eyes, and hoped it didn't show.

He looked back at me right in the eyes. "Trust me Kori; I'm not the one you have to be afraid of." He kissed my forehead and summoned his portal, disappearing right in front of my eyes.

I sighed softly and laid face down on my bed, sitting up only when I heard a few knocks on the door. "Come in." I said simply.

Ven hurriedly opened the door. "Hey, have you seen Terra?"

I shook my head. "Not after the meeting." _This kid needs to calm down._ "If you're looking for him, I'd find him quick." I looked up at the wall clock. "We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

He nodded and exited quickly. "Thanks, Kori. And good luck." My name sounded foreign coming from his lips, but I enjoyed it. It was nice to actually talk to the kid before going. He'd always looked at me like I was a creature, like I was about to go crazy at any second. Maybe it was about me joining his circle of friends. They seemed to have a bond that could never be broken.

_If only it was that simple; to know who your friends are._

* * *

><p>Wow guys! Thank you so much for all of the reads this thing is getting. Don't forget to review!<p>

Dear loyal readers,

Thank you for reading! What would I do without you?  
>But, sadly I'm going on a writingregular vacation for the next week or so. So don't forget about this and I promise I won't (:

Sincerely,

Katey.


End file.
